Amigos
by muminSarita
Summary: La mañana después de la primera noche juntos. Drinny-ton 2019 "Primeras veces"


¡Hola!

Lo de siempre, no me pertenecen los personajes, es más, la idea surgió de cuando leía "the name of the game" un Drinny en inglés que quedó incompleto (bad luck Sarita) y se reforzó con la canción "Amigo" de Malú y Melendi. No hago esto con fines de lucro y sólo quiero que en el mundo haya más Drinnys.

Es parte del Drinny-ton del grupo de Facebook "Drinny all the way" día dos: Primeras Veces.

¡Y aquí esta!

-O-O-O-

**AMIGOS**

"_**Soy parte de tu piel, no soy tu amigo"**_

-O-O-O-

Después de haber parpadeado un par de veces, Draco extendió un brazo para apoyar su torso y levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para orientarse. Se encontraba en su propia habitación, menos mal.

Recordaba vagamente la fiesta de caridad de la Liga de Quidditch y haberse escapado con Ginny a un club… pero menos mal que estaba en su propia habitación y en su propia casa, incluso si no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, estaba bien y podía volver a dejar caer su cabeza entra las almohadas para descansar un rato más.

Algo le picaba la nariz cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos, lo apartó y no dio importancia hasta que la voz de Ginny acudió a su mente "no te odio".

Algo volvía a picarle en la nariz.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron finalmente para encontrarse con la cabellera roja de Ginny Weasley a su lado, eran las puntas de ese cabello las que le picaban cuando ella se movía ¡vaya un descubrimiento!

Su mente hizo un recordatorio frenético de la noche: Hombres acosando a una preciosa pelirroja, que había resultado ser esa preciosa pelirroja con la que había compartido el verano en los campamentos previos a la temporada de quidditch y a la que ya sentía como "su" preciosa pelirroja. Recordaba cómo los había alejado de ella y que había sido idea de Ginny irse a otro lado.

Y mientras observaba el hombro lleno de pecas de ella, que sobresalía entre las sabanas, recordaba haberla besado en medio de un baile y la gloria en medio de sus brazos y sus besos.

Seguía sin recordar cómo habían llegado a su departamento.

Aún estaba un poco adormilado, quizá fuera eso… no había tomado mucho o de lo contrario ya tendría la cruda encima.

Ginny giró entonces hacía él, sus cabellos rojos se habían hecho un desastre, pero en medio de eso, su rostro pecoso lucía sereno. Parecía tener frío y se arrebujó entre las sábanas, todavía en sueños.

Llevaba las uñas pintadas de rojo.

Draco se estiró para buscar otra manta para cubrir a ambos y descubrió marcas rojas en sus brazos, obra seguramente de esas uñas.

Despertó por completo después de eso.

Despertó porque recordó que esas mismas uñas se habían aferrado a su espalda y brazos mientras los suspiros y gemidos de Ginny llenaban su habitación. ¡Qué lejano parecía estar ahora ese momento! Pero Ginny seguía durmiendo a su lado, tan tranquila…

"Estaba seguro de que no estabas interesada en mí de esta forma"

"Eso estás por averiguarlo"

Recordaba su risa, sus brazos rodeando su cuello y que había subido la escalera de su departamento a trompicones con ella prácticamente colgada de él.

No. Ella tampoco había estado bajo efectos del alcohol, si acaso, se podía decir que estaban ebrios de su propia compañía.

"Necesito que lo digas, no voy a tocarte al menos que me lo pidas."

"Quiero que me toques, Draco."

"Cierra los ojos."

Cuando al fin encontró el borde de una manta, se la puso encima a Ginny y se contentó con mirarla otra vez. Era poco probable que hubiera estado así de enamorado en toda su vida. La piel y los besos de Ginny habían cerrado el hechizo.

No había vuelta atrás. La había llevado a su casa sin saber mucho de los sentimientos de ella, pero conociendo bien los propios. Y ahora que sus cuerpos se habían unido ¿cómo podrían volver a la "amistad" que habían cultivado ese verano?

"Tú sabes que esto es real"

Draco volvió a apoyar la cabeza entre las almohadas, se aventuró a estirar una de sus manos y meterla bajo el brazo de Ginny para abrazarla. Su piel estaba helada a pesar de la nueva manta que tenía encima, se acercó un poco más y besó su frente deteniéndose un momento así. ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella despertara? ¿Querría seguir siendo parte de su mundo?

-Eres tan molesto—susurró ella apartando su frente de sus labios, pero aún sin abrir sus ojos-. Ven… - el brazo frío de ella lo rodeó también y su mano fue a acomodarse a su espalda.

Draco esperó un momento a ver si ella había despertado o sólo se estaba acomodando entre sueños antes de decir algo. El tacto de Ginny en su espalda había sido suficiente para desestabilizar sus latidos y necesitaba centrarse en ese momento para no echar a perder todo el futuro que ya sentía delante de ellos.

Por primera vez en su vida quería decirle a alguien que la amaba y era una sensación completamente surreal ¿cómo había pasado toda la vida desconociendo ese sentimiento? Tenía unas ganas absurdas de soltarle las palabras y a la vez, un miedo tremendo a asustarla y que se fuera de ahí.

"Me puedes llamar Ginny"

"¿Cómo tus amigos?"

"Somos amigos"

"¿Me quieres como amigo?"

"Amigo, amigo, amigo…"

Y entonces ella pareció despertar por completo, soltó su espalda y se aseguró de que las mantas le cubrían el pecho. No era que no quisiera que Draco la viera, ya había visto todo durante la noche, era solo que de repente se sintió tímida a su lado; despertando tan juntos de buenas a primeras.

-Buen día –silbó Draco con los ojos brillantes.

-Draco…

Le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre cuando ella lo decía.

"No te detengas, Draco…"

"No soy tu amigo"

Por un instante, ninguno hizo otra cosa que mirar al otro.

Al fin, Ginny sonrió empezando a estirarse.

-Tengo hambre.

-Me lo imagino.

Draco la observó sentarse a su lado, todavía muy precavida de cubrir su cuerpo de él. Tonta pelirroja ¿acaso no había notado que adoraba cada parte de ese cuerpo? Ella buscó su reloj, abandonado en la mesita de noche.

-Es buen momento para el brunch –anunció sonriendo hacía él.

-¿Qué diablos es el brunch?

-El desayuno de los que se levantan tarde y aprovechan para comer también-; para su sorpresa, Ginny se inclinó para besarle varias veces todo el rostro—vamos—agregó-, conozco un buen lugar por aquí.

Salieron del edificio tomados de la mano. Ella sencillamente se había tomado de él mientras bajaban la escalera y en respuesta, Draco había puesto besos en todos sus dedos.

-Creo que… ya no somos amigos –disparó después del primer sorbo al café.

Ginny se sonrojó, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

-¿De verdad habías pensado en esto?

-¿Sigues empeñada en ser mi amiga?

"Amigo, amigo, amigo…"

-No me contestes una pregunta con otra.

-No…

Draco la tomó de la barbilla y unió sus labios a ver si esa le parecía mejor respuesta.

Ginny no estaba segura de qué tan serio estaba siendo Draco con ella, había creído conocerlo y le gustaba su forma de ser, además de que era tremendamente guapo. Pero no se había imaginado nunca que estarían juntos como habían estado esa noche y mucho menos que a la mañana siguiente él tendría ganas de ponerlo en términos claros.

La lengua de él insistiendo en su boca en medio de un sitio público sugirió que iba en serio y que quería que todo mundo lo supiera.

Apenas terminaron de comer volvieron a la casa de Draco. Ginny había decidido que no tenía suficiente de sus dulces besos ni de la forma en que la tocaba. Era como una avalancha mezclada con la sensación de estar en casa. Sus besos eran como una tormenta, pero sus brazos y pecho un refugio.

Era un tipo de felicidad que ninguno había experimentado antes.

La mañana se hizo tarde y cuando al fin se separaron, Ginny ya tenía un juego de llaves, una invitación a ir siempre que quisiera y por supuesto, a pasar la noche.

Y no, ya no eran "amigos".

Draco no había soltado aquel "te amo" que tanto había masticado durante el día, viendo y sintiendo a Ginny, pero con el futuro delante de ellos, ya no tenía prisa.

No había vuelta atrás después de ese verano, esa primera noche y ese día. Ginny era su preciosa pelirroja y con suficiente suerte, iba a serlo por siempre.

-o-o-o-

¡Gracias por haberlo leído!

Me quedé con ganas de usar las frases "Soy el padre imposible de tus hijos…" / "Soy la madre imposible de tus hijos…" tendré que guardarlas para algún siguiente trabajo.

Sean Felices!


End file.
